My Heart, Forever yours!
by Ryui and Gokuru-chan
Summary: This is a fic dedicated to Sakura-princess (Song fic)


Disclaimer: Kan-lin: I do not own anything so don't sue cause this is my first songfic. I have decided to include sakura-princess in it for i dedicate this fic to her. (This is a Sakura/Duo ::cries:: what a lovely couple)  
  
My heart, for ever yours!  
  
As sakura looked out her window thinking Of Duo as he left to go fight the war for peace. "why Duo why did you leave me, why did you leave me all alone" Sakura whispered and she looked up at the stars.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
She left the window and went to her dresser and looked at her favorite picture it was of her and Duo smiling. "I miss you so much my Shinigami ... my god of death" Sakura said as tears slid down her cheeks as hugged the picture to her chest and layed down on her bed and the sheets had the name Shinigami printed all over. (Kan-lin: Figures!)  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Been in love so bad  
  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
  
Have you ever searched for the words to get you in their heart  
  
But you don't know what to say  
  
And you don't know where to start  
  
Sakura put the picture over on her nightstand and layed under the covers thinking of him. She looked at the picture again and whispered "we were so happy then and I want you to come back safely".  
  
Flashback...  
  
Sakura stood on her balcony and sighed when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she looked to see Duo smiling. "whats the matter Saku-chan" Duo asked worried. Sakura shook her head and layed it on Duo's chest "nothing Duo-kun" she said as she smiled.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Have you ever found the one  
  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
  
You'd do anything to look into their eyes  
  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
  
Dreamed that they were there  
  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
  
That was the last time she smiled he was always able to make her laugh and would always cheer her up when she was upset or sad. "My Duo-kun" she said as she layed down and tried to go to sleep  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
She sat up cause she sould not sleep and got out of bed and walked to the balcony of her room and opened the window. As the wind blew back the hair and she frowned 'oh how much I miss him' She thought as she smiled sadly.  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
  
Gotta get you in my world  
  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around her waist "why the long face Saku-koi" the stanger said 'I know that voice' she thought as she turned "DUO!!" she said shocked as she hugged him and cried in his chest "oh duo i missed you so much don't leave me again" she cried. Duo stroked her hair "Shh koi i won't leave again I promise" he said softly, She looked at him with hopefull eyes "really?" she asked as he smiled and kissed her nose "Promise" he said as he kissed her. She eagerly responded when he pulled away. Duo kneeled down on one knee Sakura's eyes watered "Sakura will you do me the Honor of being Mrs. Duo Maxwell" He said as he pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire in the shape os a star with daimond wings coming from the sides. Sakura hugged him "Yes Duo'' She said kissing him as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
Fin  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ So how was it i hope you all like it especially Sakura-Princess well please review Ja ne 


End file.
